poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stage of the Story Play Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Stage of the Story Play Part 1. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins at the opening of Game-con and Mario Festival, Twilight, Mario, and thier friends were excited. Twilight Sparkle: I can hardly wait for the grand opening! Mario: Me either, Twilight. Blue Toad: This is exciting! Blossom: It sure is, BT. Benny and Blisstina: Right on! Pinkie Pie: I'm almost as excited like Mr. Exciting! Hardrock: I'll be darned. Mary Bell: I can hardly wait. Mr. Exciting: I'm still more excited as Pinkie Pie! Rainbow Dash: I can see why. Soon, there was also the upcoming play in CHS as Mary Bell and her friends begin to participate at it. Mary Bell: We're going to enter the play, I'm going to be Princess Peach. Bongo: I'm starring as Mario. Tap: I'm Luigi. Ken and Bobby: We're the Blue and Yellow Toads! Lucas: I'm the Purple Toad. Yuri: I'm Princess Daisy. Chris: I'm Rosalina. Vivian: You just don't know the half of it. Mary Bell: You guys see what we're staring as? Twilight Sparkle: I see it now, Mary Bell, we can hardly wait to watch you preform. Later, Twilight and her friends try out for all kinds of games around the con. Spike: I love the Nintendo Switch and Super Mario Odyssey and New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe! Mirage: Yeah, Me too. Mario Tennis Aces looks marvelous! Rainbow Dash: Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle and Super Mario Party is the Best! Starlight Glimmer: Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Mario Tennis Aces is great too. Twilight Sparkle: I could get use to all of those games. Bloom (Winx): Me too. Sparx: Me three. Roxy: Same here. Soon, Mary Bell, Jankenman, Aikko, and their friends begin the play rehearsal for the show. Mary Bell: Bowser is coming after me! Jankenman: I'll protect you, Princess! Bongo: I'll save you, Princess! Ken: It's hero time! Tap: I'm with you all the way, Mario! Bobby: Go for it! Mary Bell: Save me! Professor Chervaux: You fools will have to go through me! Bongo: Watch me! Tap, Ken and Bobby: Go, Mario! Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, he begins his next evil plan. Bowser: Masked Osodashi, Dark Jankenman, I've got a task for you two. Masked Osodashi: Yes, Master? Dark Jankenman: What's our mission? Bowser: I want you to go and bring me Mary Bell and company, the rangers allied them long enough. Icy: I agree, Lord Bowser. Darcy: They're getting so annoying. Stormy: This should be good. Dark Jankenman and Masked Osodashi: Yes, My king. Bowser: Good, don't dissapoint us. Mistress 9: We do not tolarate faulre. Bowser Jr.: Yeah. Back in CHS, the Sunny Bell and Jankenland Gang were beginning their favorite role play. Mario: Aren't they amazing at staring as some of us? Twilight Sparkle: They sure are, Mario. Florida: We wish you all best of luck on the play. Mary Bell: Thank you, Florida. Suddenly, the show was about to start when Masked Osodashi and Dark Jankenman make their move. Masked Osodashi: Surprise! Dark Jankenman: Did you guys miss us!? Jankenman: Dark Jankenman! Spike: And Masked Osodashi! Masked Osodashi: Sorry to interupt your play, but Bowser has plan for all of you. Aikko: Back off! Then, Bowser and his family out of nowhere and kidnapped Mary Bell, Yuri, Chris and Vivian. Bowser: Your'e coming with us! Mary Bell: (as the Koopa Minions grabbed them) Let me go! Bowser Jr.: Get them if you can, Rangers! Mistress 9: We'll be waiting at our kingdom! Rarity: Those despecable brutes! Just as they were taken in Bowser's ship, it was too late as it took off. With troubled matter, they all had to stop the play for an emergency. Dean Cadance: Attention, Everyone. The play is cancelled until further notice. Twilight Sparkle: I hope Mary Bell, Yuri, Chris, and Vivian are okay. Nadira: Me too, Twilight. Florida: Don't lose hope, we will get them back. Yoshi: But how? Aikko: There has to be a way. Spike: Hold on, I think I have an idea. So, he gathered Lucas, Bongo, Tap, Ken and Bobby for a rescue plan. Meanwhile, Bowser and his friends begin making their trap to let them come to them. Bowser: Well, looks the gang's all here ready to come to the rescue. Bad Rap: These little cretins won't know what hit them. Pineapple Pokopo: Let's get this over with, shall we? Bongo: Let them go, Bowser! Bowser: Come and get them, Kiddies! But as they each got close, they got captured by Masked Osodashi and Dark Jankenman. Masked Osodashi: We got them! El Seed: And they ddin't even see that coming, good thing the traps came in handy! Twilight Sparkle: Don't you dare hurt them! Chairface Chippendale: Do not fret, My dear Magic Ranger, we'll take good care of them. Bongo, Tap, Ken, Bobby and Lucas: No! With the plan failed, Goliath and his clan came and bring Twilight and her friends to safety. With desperate meassures needed, Twilight and her friends needed a new plan. Twilight Sparkle: It's no use, now we got Bongo, Tap, Ken, Bobby and Lucas to rescue as well. Arthur: We have got to save them. Blossom: And the girls and Jankenman as well. Brick: I hope they're alright. Flora: There's gotta be a way to rescue them. Fluttershy: But how? So, they all must work on a new strategy to win before it'd be too late. To Be Continued Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts